The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present disclosure but provided by the present disclosure. Some such contributions of the present disclosure may be specifically pointed out below, while other such contributions of the present disclosure will be apparent from their context.
With rapid developments of a variety of wireless communication techniques, more and more users share contents of interest, such as images, audio files, video files, or video clips among their close friends, using their mobile phones or handsets (collectively referred to as “user equipment” throughout the present disclosure) with corresponding functionality enabled. Users in close proximity with one another can share various types of data using a proximity-limited technique, such as a Bluetooth® or WiFi technique.